VeggieTales x Sonic the Hedgehog: Greatest Hits
'''VeggieTales x Sonic the Hedgehog: Greatest Hits '''is a crossover album consisting of songs from both ''VeggieTales ''and the ''Sonic ''games. It also includes Sonic songs in VeggieTales-style, and VeggieTales songs in Sonic-style. It is a 5-disc set. Tracks Disc 1: "Sonic Songs: Veggie Style!" # Green Hill Zone # Emerald Hill Zone # You Can Do Anything # Angel Island Zone # Sky Sanctuary Zone # Open Your Heart # Live and Learn # Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On # Wave Ocean # Seven Rings In Hand # Endless Possibilities # Knight of the Wind # Reach for the Stars # Windy Hill Zone # Fist Bump Disc 2: "VeggieTales Songs: Sonic Style!" # VeggieTales Theme Song # The Water Buffalo Song # I Can Be Your Friend # Stand! # Love My Lips # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # LarryBoy Theme Song # Promised Land # I'm So Blue # The Rumor Weed Song # I Love My Duck # The Battle Is Not Ours # Belly Button # Pizza Angel # Monkey # What We Have Learned Disc 3: "Greatest Hits!" # VeggieTales Theme Song # Green Hill Zone # God Is Bigger # Star Light Zone # The Water Buffalo Song # Live and Learn # The Forgiveness Song # Wonder World # Love Your Neighbor # Chemical Plant Zone # The Hairbrush Song # Emerald Hill Zone # I Can Be Your Friend # Reach for the Stars # Good Morning George # Fist Bump # The New and Improved Bunny Song # Windy Hill Zone # Stand! # Angel Island Zone # Big Things Too # Diamond Dust Zone # Love My Lips # Seaside Hill # Oh Santa! # Sonic Heroes # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # Tropical Resort # LarryBoy Theme Song # Rooftop Run # Promised Land # Hydrocity Zone # Song of the Cebu # Mushroom Hill Zone # Keep Walking # Sunset Heights # I'm So Blue # Right There, Ride On # Stuff-Mart Suite # Vela-Nova # Salesmunz Rap # A New Venture # The Thankfulness Song Medley # Seven Rings In Hand # His Cheeseburger # Misty Lake # The Rumor Weed Song # Free # I Love My Duck # Endless Possibilities Disc 4: "Greatest Hits 2" # Endangered Love # Super Sonic Racing # The Battle Is Not Ours # Green Light Ride # Larry's High Silk Hat # Blizzard Peaks # We're Vikings # Babylon Garden # Message From the Lord # Knight of the Wind # Jonah Was a Prophet # Ocean Palace # In the Belly of the Whale # His World (Instrumental) # A Friend Is a Friend # What I'm Made Of # Modern Major General # Marble Zone # My Day # Special Stage - Sonic 3 # Erie Canal # The Deadly Six # Belly Button # Metropolis Zone # Hope's Song # Sonic Boom # Sport Utility Vehicle # You Can Do Anything # Schoolhouse Polka # Lights, Camera, Action! (Studiopolis Zone Act 1) # Pizza Angel # Planet Wisp # Rock On, LarryBoy # Sky Sanctuary Zone # Lance the Turtle # Neo Green Hill Zone # Monkey # Can You Feel the Sunshine? # Sneeze If You Need To # Emerald Coast # I Can Love # Windy and Ripply, for Emerald Coast # You and You Alone # Open Your Heart # The 8 Polish Foods of Christmas # Palmtree Panic # Bubble Rap # Route 99 # The League of Incredible Vegetables # File Select - Sonic 3 Disc 5: Greatest Hits 3 # Happy Tooth Day # It Doesn't Matter # Kilts and Stilts # Escape From the City # Light of Christmas # Scrap Brain Zone # Together # Splash Hill Zone # Tear It Down # White Park Zone, Act 2 # Enough To Share # Wave Ocean # Show You Love # Haunted Castle # VeggieTales in the House Theme Song # Carnival Night Zone # I'm a Tomato # With Me # God's Got Plans # Metal Harbor # My Golden Egg # Windy Valley # Staff Credits - Sonic 1 # What We Have Learned Category:Phineasnferb Category:Albums Category:Fanon Crossover Category:Sonic